


F*ck Acting

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Acting [1]
Category: Victorious
Genre: Actual Smut, Fantasy Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Masturbation, Why Did I Write This?, a terrible excuse of a smutty fanfic, mentions of Jori, porn with a backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck and Andre get it on in Beck's fantasy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, now you can say you read a fanfiction where Beck and Andre had sex. Comments and likes are nice. I know it wasn't that great, but hey it needed to be made.

**Beck**

When Andre said he was going to visit me one of these days I didn't think much of it. I told him to call me first. I mean I never thought he would actually come, but what do I know.

Even though I graduated high school a few years ago, it feels as if I haven't left. Still pretty stressed about trivial shit.

There is that Jade and I broke up permanently. Andre and Tori  decided that they should just be friends. My feelings for Tori weren't very strong. Andre and Jade shouldn't happen. Plus Robbie and Cat are dating, so they aren't in this love square thing between, Jade, Andre, Tori and me. Funny really, considering how quickly Jade claimed Tori as her own, not that I cared. Okay, so it hurt a little, considering how cute they are together. Yes it pisses me off, but as long as they are happy together. 

Admittedly I am a lonely, and really horny. Do I consider the idea of jumping my best friend? Yes, I do. I realize that is a terrible idea. But seriously girls are getting boring with most of their whining. Besides, if i want to experiment with a guy why not Andre? I mean, he is my best friend. I known him a long time, plus it isn't as if he is a _stranger_. Shouldn't I be more concerned with his reaction? Yeah, but  I won't be. I believe he won't reject me. Then again I have been wrong before. I sigh and go to my bedroom to relax on my bed.

I can't help but think about Andre. If I do ask him to have to have sex with me, what about our friendship? Friendships rarely work at the two friends sleep together.  Asking him for this what destroy our friendship, but...

Even if I did ask him could I actually do it to him? I imagine the scenario with Andre . It starts with me asking him. Of course he says yes. I drag him to sit in my lap with him facing me and his thighs on the outside of mine. We kiss, and his arms are around my neck. As the kiss gets deeper and more wild. My hands slide over his sides and under his shirt. I stop kissing him to admire his dark brown skin, his abs, the way he looks breathless, him calling my name as I  _ **fuck him senseless**  _...

My fantasy is interrupted my damp pants. Did I just do what I think I did?! I poke the spot to find yes I did.

Then the doorbell rings. As  soon as I'm done changing my pants, I answer the door and greet Andre who happens to have Tori with him of _all_ people. Which is funny because wasn't Tori dating Jade?! Fuck her interrupting this time I was going to have with Andre alone with me. Shit.

This is going to be awkward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes the second part of this insanity.  
> Enjoy it I guess.

Once we are all sitting on the couch in the living room, you could probably cut the tension with a knife. Tori is sitting between me and Andre because reasons. 

We happen to be watching one of those terrible horror movies that have better sex scenes than anything else.  I'm fidgeting more than I should because I thought replacing one of the girls with Andre was a good idea. So now I'm basically imagining Andre doing dirty things, while Tori and **real** Andre are sitting _barely 5 inches beside me._ I can't help but think about how it would probably feel to have his pretty little mouth on my dick. Would he look me in the eyes as he did? Would he be to embarrassed? How red would his be? Would he be into it as well, or would he just do it as a favor for his best friend? I wish Tori would leave so I could find the answers to the questions myself. 

The movie ended, the blond chick escaped, predictable. Tori was still here to be cockblocker.

* * *

 

After 6 more shitty horror movies with more or less the same ending, Tori seemed a little restless. I want to know why she is here ruining this one night where I could be fucking Andre. Or getting brutally rejected, and left as only a shell of my former shell. No matter, how bad I want to ask, I have prided myself on being nice. Besides maybe she discovered much of a possessive bitch Jade is. It could be the other way around, considering Tori's behavior sometimes, and Jade could have gotten been over that shit. I don't doubt it in the very least.

But I'm horny as fuck and I want Andre, added in the fact work has been keeping me busy, so I become an asshole. 

"So Tori, what brings you here?" I try to act to act sly while saying it.

"Jade broke up with me." She sighs, while making a pouty face.

That was easier than I thought. "Why?"

"Beck!" Andre's shocked voice cuts through my curiosity. 

"No, Andre, it's fine." She touches his hand and gives him a soft look, which sends a flare of jealousy up my spine. 

"J-Jade, dumped me because she said I wa-as to clingly or something." Then she looked she was about to cry. Andre scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. After she calmed down she said, "I'm okay." She looked at me as if she is searching for something.

"Everything is okay, since Andre and I got together."

The word "together" rang through my ears and my heart felt as if someone sliced it open. Which is stupid, I shouldn't  love Andre, not in the romantic sense. I mean he has been my best bro since forever. I guess that is why my heart hurts so much, because I was in denial. I can't do anything, but watch them act like the couple they are.

I don't say anything the rest of their visit.  I catch Tori looking at my multiple times when she thinks I can't see her. It pisses me off. How dare she! She is fucking dating Andre and now she is looking at me?! Stupid bitch. 

When they finally are about to go and leave me in my misery, Tori says wait. I wonder what now as she pushes Andre at me. 

"Well, Andre don't you have something to tell Beck." She crosses her arms impatiently like he needs to hurry up the hell up.

"Uhh..." is Andre's response as he turns around to look at me. He looks confused, which is really cute. Fuck, he is dating Tori so shut up brain. 

 I wonder what he is going say. Probably something like he and Tori are engaged. He starts sweating, not that I'm trying to memorize his skin or anything. Then my head is pushed down and his upward. Our lips meet in a light kiss, only it deepens to a intense make out. Someone clears their throat. 

Oh yeah Tori, "Finally! Now if you excuse me Jade is probably getting bitchy since I'm not home."

Before she closes the front door she calls out, "Remember boys, take break before during all that fucking." Then she laughs, while leaving us blushing. She pops her head in again to say, "Also use protection" and sends a wink and finally leaves.

Maybe she isn't as bad as she seems.

Then Andre pulls my head to face him and kisses me. 

"So Beck, couch or bed?"

The bed is too far, and I need Andre now. I push him against the wall, "How about here?' He laughs and that is my libido needs. 

We proceeded to fuck around the whole house.

Thanks Tori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam a happy ending.


End file.
